


Silence Is Golden

by DittyWrites



Series: Flash Rogues Shenanigans [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Clubbing, Gen, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick 500 word drabble involving Golden Glider, Heatwave, The Trickster and Weather Wizard visiting a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Is Golden

Getting Mark and Axel to come clubbing was simple. All it took was a subtle hint and a few minor sighs for them to offer to accompany her on her night out. Mick was slightly harder to convince but he also soon fell to her put-on routine which included the pouty lips and massive doe eyes (a routine which she has perfected over the years working with Lenny).

They had been in the club for about three hours now and she had quickly separated from all three men. Mark has disappeared within five minutes and she hadn't seen him since. Mick was sitting at the bar downing shots of tequila with a rapid precision and Axel could faintly be spotted on the edge of the dance floor locking lips with some nice-looking brunette.

“Eh,” Lisa mentally applauded. “Good luck to him.” Her thoughts soon turned to the people around her and in particular the one guy who was grinding close to her back. She spun around and wasn't too disappointed with what she saw as the man as he shot her a naughty grin. She continued to dance with him for a few songs until he made a move to grab her hips.

“Woah there buddy!” She grabbed his hand as it inched towards her. “I'm more of a look but don't touch kinda girl.” She continued to dance but was interrupted again by the man attempting to grab at her waist.

“Stop it. Seriously.” She stated and began to move further away from him until her progress was halted when the man slid after her and quickly grabbed a hold of her wrist. She opened her mouth to yell some choice obscenities at the man when-

“I'm pretty sure the lady asked you to stop touching her,” came a rough voice from behind Lisa. She whipped around to find Mick standing protectively behind her with Axel and Mark quickly fanning out to stand at her sides “and while I'm inclined to let the lady handle herself I'm sure her brother and our friends here would be awfully angry if I let this continue.”

“Is this your boyfriend or something?” the man said aggressively but with a hint of hesitation creeping into his voice as he took into account the size of and obvious hatred the hulking man was currently directing at him.

Lisa cocked her head. “Or something, but he's right. My brother would be _awfully_ upset to hear about this situation and I really do hate to have him upset.” She curled her fist tightly into a ball, yanked her wrist free from his grasp and quickly jabbed him in the stomach before he could react.

The man hit the deck, clutching his abdomen and moaning quietly while Lisa sized up the men who had come to her dance floor aid.

“I would really appreciate it if our darling Lenny didn't find out about this little skirmish,” she began sweetly. “After all boys, it would really put a dampen on my future clubbing nights if he felt like he needed to protect his sweet baby sister. Just remember, _silence is golden_.”

 


End file.
